The Experimental Killer
by MoshPotz
Summary: Slenderman doing what he is meant to do, kill.


Prologue:

Rigid with fear, sitting up in bed, I stared helplessly as a face rose up in the moonlit window. The face was pure white, greyish skin covered his eyes. Mannequin-like, the alabaster skin seemed to have few human features. Tentacles slowly crept up behind the windowsill, dripping slimy black goo. Slowly, the monster opened the window with an eerie creak and crawled inside. Static buzzed around in my ears as my vision became spotted. Clad in a black suit and ten feet tall, the man opened his mouth, the skin caving inside the hollow indent in his face. I couldn't hear what his voice sounded like, it was almost as if I was underwater. My vision swam as I swayed side to side as I fell into a blanket of darkness.

I felt agonizing pain as my muscles strained against some kind of restraint. I felt fabric over my eyes, almost forcing my eyeballs into their sockets. My backside was crushed into a metal surface, a table maybe? I tried to move my arms; I panicked as I found them being numb. I heard someone, no, something chuckle, a deep buzzing sound once again resurfaced. I attempted to scream, key word attempted, no sound came out. I felt a freezing object press against my temple so like any other human being I panicked. My vision came back, as did the feeling in my arms. I don't know how and why my captor did this, but I sure as hell don't care why.

I scanned the room for a way out to find a hole in the wall, just enough for me to crawl through. Once I got out of the room that held me hostage, I came face to face with a metal door. An elevator, why an elevator, its not like you need to capture someone in style, right? I pressed the button that would bring me my freedom. The 'ding' sound unconsciously made me smile as I rushed inside. I pressed the ground floor, seeing that I was three floors below ground level. When I came across the next floor, the door opened to find another person, who walked in like this was just another normal day. The tall stranger clicked the button that was below my floor. As soon as it got to his floor, which took a really long time because of the horrible elevator time, he got out, turned around with a knife in his hands, and said in a malicious tone, "See you on the next floor!"

I felt blood rush up to my face as I realized that he was going to kill me. Was this my captor, is he just joking around like this is just a cruel joke, what happened to his tentacles, how did he disguise himself as a human, and why aren't I running? The only thing I could do, however, is just wait in sheer horror, as I know what will happen to me in just a few moments. The sound that I feared the most rang in my ears as the doors of the elevator opened. There, standing tentacles dripping, mouth wide full of razor sharp teeth, and claws ready to tear my skin to shreds, was the monster.

"You see, aren't I the smart one here?" The weird creature point out, "I purposely got out of the elevator the floor before you, because then I could scare the living poop out of you, and that's not even the scary part. The scary part is that you know that your going to be killed, and you can't do anything about it." Tears stung my eyes as I backed up even further in the contraption behind me. He slowly strutted over to me and swung his knife toward my left leg. Since my ability to avoid moving objects isn't very good, only those who are felt this pain before could have described the pain I was in. I slipped on my own decapitated leg, and stumbled into the blood surrounding it. I was still unable to scream, but I'm telling you, if I were still able to, my ears would also be bleeding.

He joined me inside of the elevator and then closed the doors. He then took both of my arms, and injected a substance in them, which resulted in the numbing to return. He chuckled and then mumbled something about not being able to save this person now. He took his knife and then severed both of my arms off, but he wasn't done, he then chopped off my leg, which could still feel pain by the way. All that I could do was grit my teeth together and look at my decapitated limbs.

A bag of wrapped sweets were then dropped next to my body, I heard the bag open and then I felt a strange sensation of something entering the stubs of my arms and legs. Then once he had filled them with the candy, he took out a saw from the bottom of the bag. He held it vertically from my chest and then sawed a line through my torso. I screamed a silent scream and tried to focus on how soon I will die from the blood loss and how much relief would be given to me. After a while of removing my intestines, I felt my conscious start to leave, I felt an injection through my neck.

"That'll make sure that you don't fall asleep during my experiment!" He yelled in my left ear. "Now, how about a story? There was once a stomach named Starchy, but he left the village" my stomach, gone. "Then another villager left, its name was libey and she was a liver, then went Penny the Pancreas." Once bye one her organs were picket out of her stomach like a farmer picking an apple off of a tree. One question still lingered in my mind, how was I still alive, I was bound to die from blood loss sooner or later. But my thoughts were soon stopped by the pain that was flourishing in my chest area, I felt a gap, something missing, maybe because there was. In my captors hands was a living organ, still beating but faintly. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as the last words I will ever hear echoed in my brain, "Never come across the experimental killer."


End file.
